


Not All Hydra

by Miri1984



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Fic, Gen, elevator todd, stupid funny stuff, what if there was a guy in the elevator who DID want to get off?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984





	Not All Hydra

The comms beeped and Harvey slapped him on the shoulder. “Come on, mission alert you gotta put on a suit and meet us outside the elevator in two minutes.”

Todd shrugged. “Sure. What’s the mission.”

“Something to do with Captain America, ’s’all I know.”

“Oh. Cool.”

There were three other guys already there when he got there, one of them handed him a stun baton. “What’s this for?”

“We’re gonna subdue the Captain, take him into custody. Pierce’s orders.”

The elevator was two floors up. “What.”

“We’re taking Rogers into custody Todd, didn’t you hear us?”

The elevator dinged. The others all looked kind of… okay with what Todd couldn’t believe he’d just heard. “Guys,” he said. “Hang on. Guys?”

They pushed him into the elevator, Rogers was in the middle, looking… all Captain like. He had the jaw thing going on, and his suit and shield and stuff. Harvey jostled him until he was _behind_ Rogers, boxed in.

Todd started to sweat.

He turned to Harvey to whisper something but Harvey jabbed him in the ribs and mouthed “Shut the fuck up.”

The lift went down two more floors and Morrison and Webb and Arthur got in. Arthur owed him ten bucks. Todd was beginning to think he wasn’t going to be able to live to collect it.

_This is a really really bad idea guys._

The elevator was completely full when Rogers spoke. “Before we get started,” he said softly. “Does anyone want to get out?”

Todd opened his mouth to speak but didn’t have a chance to say anything before the first punch was thrown.

(In the end, he shocked himself with the stun baton. Seemed the safest option.)


End file.
